A Friend or A Foe?
by YouxHavexNoxJams
Summary: On the unexpected meeting both Sasuke and Yagura fall for the love at first sight.


Disclaimer : **I do not own naruto**

A/N : This is my first one so don't expect it to be good.

Chapter One

Sasuke was about to return in Konoha when he finds himself walking in the lands of Kiri. He walk around Kiri like it was his home, he didn't know where to go, but then, he saw a short blonde on the training grounds. 'Aqua Orb: Ocean Globe Spear' The blonde exclaimed as the aqua orb grows bigger and bigger in the blondes hand, when it was big enough, the blonde throws it to direction that is far from them, then the orb grows bigger than the sports car and it shoots spirals into a random direction and the spirals destroys everything in its path.

Sasuke watch in amusement but before he knew it, a kunai is place inches away from his neck and ready to slit his throat.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked as he tried not to slit Sasuke's throat.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said before the blonde release him.

"Why are you here?" The blonde asked as he put the Kunai back to his pocket.

"Nothing, I was just going home to Konoha but then I see you" Sasuke stated.

"I think you should go now" The blonde haired boy said before grabbing Sasuke by his wrist and dragging him outside of Kiri where no one can see or hear them.

"What's you're name by the way?" Sasuke asked while walking around outside the Kiri.

"I'm the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura" Yagura stated as he saw Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you, Yagura-sama" Sasuke said.

"No need to be formal, Sasuke" Yagura said.

"Do you want to come with me? On my way back to the Konoha" Sasuke asked as he held Yagura's hand.

"Are you kidding me?!... We just net and you want me to come with you!" Yagura yelled as he pull his hands away from Sasuke.

"It's okay if you don't want to" Sasuke said before he makes sad facial expression in order to make Yagura say yes.

"Hey... I'm sorry I didn't mean to be harsh" Yagura stated while rubbing Sasuke's back. He didn't know that he is already growing an affection for Sasuke.

"You don't trust me, don't you?" Sasuke said as he continue to make sad facial expression.

"Of course I didn't trust you, we just met, Sasuke" Yagura said as his affection for Sasuke grew bigger and bigger.

"Okay! I'll come and stay with you just stop making sad expression" Yagura said as he saw Sasuke's lips curve upwards to a smile.

"You're lucky I like you" Yagura muttered under his breath.

"Really?! You like me?!" Sasuke asked loudly.

"Y-Yeah" Yagura said.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual" Sasuke said before he giving Yagura a peck on his lips.

With that, Yagura's cheek became a light shade of red. Yagura is embarrass that Sasuke heard him talking about his feelings for the Uchiha.

"Yagura! Are you okay?!" Sasuke yelled in front of Yagura.

Yagura snapped in his thoughts as he heard his name being called by Sasuke.

"Huh?" Yagura said.

He look in front of him to and saw the boy made him change from a bloodlust boy to a light hearted boy, that boy who named Sasuke changed him from who he is.

"Let's get going" Sasuke said.

Sasuke held Yagura's wrist before walking towards Konoha. While walking, Sasuke notice that Yagura isn't very much talkative like Naruto when traveling.

When they reach the borders of Konoha, Yagura immediately saw a tree where they can rest for a bit. It's been 12 hours since they talk and no one dares to talk.

"Can you at least tell me something about yourself?" Sasuke said.

"I'm Yagura, 19 years old, I'm the former Mizukage and I'm the Jinchūriki of the Sanbi" Yagura said "How bout you?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, 17 years old, I live in Konoha, I have 2 brothers" Sasuke said.

When they have enough rest they immediately head towards the Uchiha compound where Sasuke lives.

On their way there, some of Sasuke's friends greet them normally and even invited them to eat with them on the Ichirako. While they are eating, one of Sasuke's friend engage a conversation.

"Who is he?" The girl with a long blonde hair said.

The girl has a long blonde hair, a purple sleeveless top, and a purple short skirt, the way the girl looked into Sasuke is somehow made Yagura feel jealous, then the girl moves to sit beside Sasuke and the girl started clinging with him. It really makes Yagura's blood boil.

"He is my new friend" Sasuke said.

'A friend!? We just somehow feel the same for each other and all he is going to say was I'm his friend, Oh Wow' Yagura thought.

"He is new here, isn't he?" The fat boy asked.

"Well yeah, isn't it obvious?" The girl said.

"What is his name?" The black haired boy said.

"My name is Yagura" Yagura said.

"Nice to meet you, Yagura" The three said in unison.

"I'm Ino" The girl said.

"I'm Choji" The fatboy said.

"And I'm Shikamaru" The black haired boy said.

"So Sasuke how's your relationship with Naruto?" Choji said.

'Relationship?! Are they together?!' Yagura thought.

While they are enjoying the conversation, the news that Sasuke return with someone is already spread on the whole Konoha.

—

"Have you heard that Sasuke is back with someone?" A Konoha nin said.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

After Sakura knew that Sasuke is already back, she is already happy but her happiness fade away quickly after knowing that Sasuke has a companion with him.

'Where is he?' Sakura thought.

Sakura have been searching for Sasuke on the Uchiha compound. She's been there for several minutes and her patience is getting smaller.

While exiting the compound, she decided to enter the Ichirako, and there she heard Sasuke's voice. She immediately run towards the voice, and there she finds out that Sasuke is with a blonde boy she didn't know.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura hugged Sasuke like there's no tomorrow and it made Yagura close to his limits.

"Oh great! Just great another slut!" Yagura groaned in his mind.

On Yagura's groan he didn't know he awoke the Sanbi. The Sanbi is so dangerous when woken up, specially his Jinchūriki is angry.

"Shut up, shorty, I'm trying to sleep" Sanbi said.

At the term 'shorty', Yagura burst out in anger and his physical face is getting redder than usual and it makes Sasuke feel worried.

"Yagura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

When Sasuke said 'Yagura', all his friends grew wide.

When he heard his name being called, Yagura snapped from his talk with the Sanbi, Yagura look around him.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Yagura asked.

"Ya-Yagura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah?" Yagura replied.

"Hey Shorty, be careful with that Ino brat, she can enter your mind" Sanbi stated.

"Okay" Yagura replied.

After the weird conversation Sasuke dragged Yagura out to walk around in the Konoha.

"Yagura, can I talk with the Sanbi?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it Uchiha?" Sanbi said.

"You're real! Cool!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Take care of Yagura for me, okay?" Sanbi said.

After the talk between the Sanbi and Sasuke, he held Yagura's hand before dragging him into the training grounds.

When they reach the training grounds, Yagura's eyes grew wide because he saw a kid with a raven black hair, and styled like Sasuke he was also surprise at what type of jutsu the kid is using.

"That's my little brother" Sasuke said.


End file.
